Procrastination
by Arianna4President
Summary: Did Sam and Freddie really break up at midnight? I'm not so sure...


**Mighty Seddie warriors!**

**Don't lose hope! Seddie is meant to a couple!**

**And anyway, sorry for not writing that often anymore. Lack of inspiration D:**

**Set after iLove you.**

**Read, review and forgive my errors :D**

* * *

><p>" Wanna break up at midnight? "<p>

He could hear the slight hope in her words and smirked at her " That works"

" Okay " Sam almost laughed as she headed back to the elevator.

Freddie followed her and, before he realized, they were kissing again.

Maybe it was the thought of the break up, but he felt like it was better than any kissed they has shared until then.

Her lips tasted like ham mixed with cherry lip-gloss, a bit bittersweet – just like her. Sweet and loving, and crazy and dangerous, and basically everything Freddie had ever wanted.

He moaned into the kiss and held her tighter, their lips moving in sync.

Sam gasped as Freddie's tongue enter past her lips, but didn't complain as she found herself pressed the wall of the elevator. Her hands moved even tighter around his neck as she pressed their lips together more firmly and their tongues started battling for dominance.

It was the first time they ever kissed that way, that deeply, that lovingly, and that little portion of their brain that was still working thought it was a real shame.

Sam felt her heart pounding so hard that she was sure she was going to have an heart attack. In add to that, she realized she needed oxygen, so she pulled away slowly, her lips still tingling.

Freddie took a deep breath and looked at her in the eyes. They both couldn't help but chuckle at that sudden moment of passion.

" It's still early… do you wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie? " he asked her, smiling.

" You paying? " Sam raised her eyebrows, jokingly.

" When am I not? " Freddie smirked at her.

" Let's go, then " she took his hand and drag him out of the elevator, smiling.

They walked without talking, hand in hand, savoring the last hours together.

" Listen, if those hours are gonna be that awkward, we might as well break up now " said Sam just when they were in front of the doors of the local.

Freddie nodded knowingly " Right. No awkwardness. Just us "

She smirked " Let's not get too far. You're pretty awkward yourself even without my help "

" Sam " he rolled his eyes, but smiling.

" Sorry, I couldn't help it! "

Freddie just shook his head and opened the door from her, all the familiarity back in a second.

They spent a good evening, after all. Sam wanted to take advantage of his wallet, so she tried all the different kind of Smoothies, even cheese-flavored one.

" It wasn't that bad, you know " she told him as he was walking her home.

" It wasn't that bad? It tasked like gym socks! " Freddie argued, squeezing her hand.

" Oh my world, you've tasted gym socks? " Sam pulled a face of mock horror and he couldn't resist smiling at her.

" Shut it " he just said the moment they arrived in front of her door.

An awkward silence fell.

" So… " he started.

" So… " she said at the same time.

The both chuckled nervously and Freddie looked down at his watch.

12:02.

" It's past midnight " he said.

She just stared at him, feeling a pain in the stomach that had nothing to do with the cheese-flavored smoothie.

" …are we… are we broken up now? " Freddie finished without breathing.

A moment of silence, then…

" Nah, I'm too tired. Let's break up tomorrow, 'kay? "

He sighed in relief and couldn't help but smile a bit " Sounds fair "

Sam smiled at him as well " You can still kiss me, you know? "

This time he openly chuckled as he pressed his lips onto hers again and again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_A week later…_

Freddie never thought a stare could kill until he saw Sam staring at him that day at lunch.

She was sitting in front of him and, even if she looked terrifying, she looked even more beautiful than usual.

" What? " he asked, slightly scared.

" It's time " she just said.

" I'm confused " Freddie answered, looking around for help.

Carly just gave him an helpless shrug and continued to stare at that guy she liked, while Gibby was too busy with his pudding to noticing anything else.

Sam rolled her eyes " Today we're totally breaking up "

" Sam, we said that yesterday. And the day before. And the day bef- " he started, but she cut him off.

" I mean it this time " she said resolute.

" Not to be repetitive, but you said that _yesterday_, _the day before_ and etcetera etcetera " he couldn't help but smirk at the blush that covered her face.

" Now I mean it! " she repeated, but not really convincingly.

" Later. I wanna kiss you right now " he smirked in her direction.

" Ow, baby " she couldn't help but smile, leaning in for their lips to touch.

* * *

><p><strong>There was it. Pretty stoooooooopped, but still. Review and make me happy :D<strong>

**Oh, and this is my blog on the episode:**

.com/wiki/User_blog:Arianna4President/Why_Seddie_isn%27t_over_%28and_Creddie_is%29


End file.
